dragon_ball_z_final_standfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Saiyan Race/@comment-33989618-20180401165841
All - Zenkai (Perm stat boost when prestiged 2-5) Zeni: 100,000 | 2 points (all stats) for every 2 lvls (saiyans) (3 points per 3 lvls for other races) (Also, a permanent 2x Exp bonus) Talk to Mr. Popo, or Vegeta (Vegeta: 2x Zeni bonus, that Prestige lvl only) (Popo: 1.5x Exp bonus, that Prestige lvl only. Stacks with the normal 2x Exp bonus, can talk, and buy Zenkai from Popo once though) By Oshaloin ~Majin~ Evil Majin (Prestige 1) (Health 50+, Ki +0, Melee Atk 450+, Ki Damage 350+, Melee Resistance 325+, Ki Resistance 350+, Speed, 10+) (Makes you tall and thinner, Darkens skin) Innocent Majin (Prestige 1) (Health 100+, Ki 50+, Melee Atk 350+, Ki Damage 450+, Melee Resistance 350+, Ki Resistance 325+, Speed 10+) (Makes you slightly taller and wider) Good Majin (Prestige 3) (Health 0+ Ki 0+ Melee Atk 500+, Ki Damage 350+ Melee Resistance 500+, Ki Resistance 350+, Speed 50+) (Gives Pinkish white aura) When Prestiged once you get to do a spinner, by Dr. Briefs/Hercule/Buu/Goku in Ginger Town, and spin a wheel that will give you either Evil Majin or Innocent Majin (For 150,250 Zeni when LVL 420) By Oshaloin ~Saiyan~ Uncontrollable SSJ (Prestige 2) (Health 0+, Ki 0+, Melee Atk 100+, Ki Atk 100+, Melee Resistance 100+, Ki Resistance 100+, Speed 50+) (Gives Large Red and Yellow Aura) Uncontrollable SSj2(Prestige 2) ( Health 0+, Ki 0+, Melee Atk 200+, Ki Atk 200+, Melee Resistance 200+, Ki Resistance 120+, Speed 100+) (Gives Large Red and Yellow Aura) Uncontrollable SSj3(Prestige 2) (Health 0+, Ki 0+, Melee Atk 300+, Ki Atk 300+, Melee Resistance 300+, Ki Resistance 150+, Speed 150+) (Gives Red and Yellow Aura) Super Saiyan Anger(Prestige 3) (Health 0+, Ki 50+, Melee Atk 300+, Ki Atk 400+, Melee Resistance 300+, Ki Resistance 350+, Speed 200+) (Gives Yellow Aura and Electric around you) SS4?????????????? (Prestige 3) (Health 100+, Ki 100+, Melee Atk 450+, Ki Atk 400+, Melee Resistance 400+, Ki Resistance 400+, Speed 300+) (Gives tail, SS4 hair, Gray Electricicity) By Oshaloin & Roball ~Frieza Race~ Full Power (Prestige 2) (Health 0+, Ki 100+, Melee Atk 200+, Ki Atk 400+, Melee Resistance 400+, Ki Resistance 200+, Speed 150+) Metalic Silver (Prestige 3) (Health 0+, Ki 200+, Melee Atk 350+, Ki Atk 500+, Melee Resistance 500+, Ki Resistance 250+, Speed 200+) By Roball & ibemaine ~Humans~ Kaioken X100,000,000 (Prestige 3) (Health 0+, Ki 250+, Melee Atk 500+, Ki Atk, 500+, Melee Resistance 500+, Ki Resistance 250+, Speed 500+) (Do a quest for King Kai at King Yemma's desk then go to King Kai Planet and do several more quests, when complete King Kai opens a shop that sells Kaioken x100,000,000 for 500,000 Zeni) By THE TROLL (Oshaloin) Note: Uncontrollable SSJ's: Minimum Ki Drain, Extremely small Health regen, when under 40% health you grant 250+ Melee And Ki Resistance. Super Saiyan Anger: Grant a Large amount of Ki when Health under 35%, Small Ki drain, You grant 400+ Melee Damage and Ki Damage when under 25%. Innocent Majin & Evil Majin: Large Ki Auto recovery when under 30% Health, Extremely Small Health drain. Good Majin: Ki drain like SSj3 Ki drain. Health drain, like SSj2 Ki drain. Kaioken x1M: SSj3 ki drain and SSj3 Health drain. Small buff when under 50% (100+ Melee Damage and Melee Resistance, 150+ Health) Took me so long to think lol :P